Libération
by xBenou
Summary: La nuit est protectrice d'amour et de complots. Ca, Fudou Akio et Nagumo Haruya en avaient bien trop conscience.


Petit texte écrit pour l'anniversaire ma meilleure amie ! Tu aurais peut-être préféré du Nagumo/Suzuno mais j'étais plus inspirée pour le shipper avec Fudou, et je sais que tu aimes ce ship aussi alors tout bénèf ! C'est pas très long, mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ses pas étaient totalement silencieux contre le sol pavé de la ville. Avec le temps, il avait apprit à se déplacer sans faire de bruit pour l'oreille humaine ; une faculté qu'il lui était bien pratique. Soupirant simplement il accéléra sa marche, se doutant qu'on allait lui reprocher son retard. Enfin bon, il n'était plus à ça près.

Bifurquant dans une allée à sa gauche, l'ombre des murs couvrit ses cheveux bruns et son teint pâle. Profitant d'être ainsi caché aux yeux du monde, il accéléra d'une vitesse tout sauf normale. Certes, il était souvent en retard, mais ce soir là cela n'était pas du tout une bonne idée de l'être. Il grimpa sur le haut du mur pour pouvoir marcher et sauter de toit en toit pour gagner du temps - à cette heure là, il n'y avait pas grand monde dehors. Il ne lui fallut que cinq minutes à ce rythme pour arriver à une auberge près de la sortie de la ville. Sentant l'odeur des gens qui l'attendaient dans le bâtiment, il sauta à terre et passa la porte.

\- Te voilà enfin Fudou, _soupira un garçon au cheveux bleus._

\- Ouais. Désolé du retard.

\- Tient tu t'excuses pour une fois ?

Fudou leva simplement les yeux au ciel et rejoignit la table ou cinq autres personnes étaient déjà installé. Il offrit un sourire à la seule jeune fille présente - la seule au courant de la raison de son retard - avant de lancer un regard désintéressé aux quatres autres.

\- Bien vu que Fudou a enfin daigné se montrer-

\- Rho ça va Kidou, j'ai à peine dix minutes de retard, on va pas y passer la soirée !

\- Si tu traînais moins avec tes plans culs ça arriverait moins souvent !

Cette fois ce fût un regard noir que Fudou lança à Kidou. Celui ci ne s'en offusqua et soutenit son regard de ses orbes rouges sang, couleur que les iris de Fudou ne mirent pas longtemps à prendre. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses rit simplement, tandis que son voisin laissa échapper un soupire.

\- Ne commencez pas tous les deux, on a une réunion importante !

\- Tu as raison Genda, _s'excusa Kidou._

\- Genda-Chan tu es toujours aussi prévenant !

\- Shinobu je pense qu'il a juste tout autant envie que nous de se casser le plus vite,_ fit nonchalement Fudou._

Une moue dubitative passa sur le visage de Shinobu tandis que Sakuma, son voisin de droite, déroula une carte du pays dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Sur celle ci, cinq points étaient tracés au feutre rouge de part et d'autre du pays.

\- La procession de l'empereur démarre demain matin à l'aube d'ici,_ expliqua le dernier des compères, Tobitaka._ Il suivra un trajet circulaire à travers tous les points pendant trois jours, traînant un convoi d'esclaves, exclusivement des vampires.

Tous se tendirent, bien qu'ils connaissaient déjà la présence du convoi. Au bout de quelques secondes, Kidou prit le relais.

\- A chaque point, le convoi rajoutera des esclaves préparés par les villes. Le but est de tous les libérer une fois l'Empereur de retour à la capitale dans trois jours.

Il lança un regard à Fudou qui hocha simplement la tête : c'était le brun qui s'occuperait de la libération de la capitale.

\- Chacun d'entre nous se rendra à chaque point avec une réserve de poches de sang. Il y en aura déjà sur place de prévu par nos alliés.

\- Le but est de nourrir un minimum tous les vampires qui ont été affamés, pour qu'ils puissent riposter d'eux même le troisième jour dans la capitale, _enchaîna Sakuma._

\- Je peux buter l'Empereur si j'en ai l'occasion ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Fudou, mais le vampire n'eut pas le moindre sursaut. C'est lui qui devait se tenir prêt le troisième jour, même si les quatre autres le rejoindraient très vite. L'animosité que ressentait Fudou pour l'Empereur était toute particulière. La sensation de brûlure dans son dos était encore clairement présente malgré les années écoulées, et le vampire nourrissait le désir de non seulement se venger, mais libérer les siens d'un tel tyran.

\- Seulement si tu en as l'occasion, Aki-Chan. Ne te met pas en danger inutilement…

\- Shinobu a raison Fudou, _renchérit Sakuma._ On aura une autre occasion de tuer cet… enflure, l'important est la libération des esclaves.

Fudou hocha simplement la tête, mais Shinobu savait que son ami n'écouterait pas leurs recommandations. Leur réunion dura une bonne quarantaine de minutes, avant que Shinobu et Fudou ne se retrouvent que tous les deux. Celui ci commanda alors un verre d'alcool et la rose un simple thé, regardant Fudou un peu inquiète.

\- Tu devrais aller passer la nuit avec Nagumo, _commença-t-elle._ Les trois prochains jours vont être… stressant. J'imagine qu'il est au courant ?

\- Depuis un moment déjà, soupira Fudou. Mais il ne nous aurait pas mit en danger.

\- Evidemment, je fais confiance à ton jugement tu sais !

Elle esquissa un sourire et Fudou se détendit enfin un peu. Les deux amis de longue daten restèrent encore un moment à l'auberge, le brun ayant besoin de se changer les idées. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas hâte de rejoindre le dénommé Nagumo, mais il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour faire face à la discussion qui l'attendait lorsqu'il retournerait à l'appartement de l'humain. Shinobu le savait et elle lui offrait la conversation et l'épaule nécessaire pour calmer ses nerfs. A force des années - voir, des siècles - passées auprès du brun, elle commençait à le connaître par coeur. Elle le considérait comme le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

Au final, les deux vampires se séparèrent, et Fudou reprit le chemin en sens inverse, de toit en toit.

* * *

Un soupire passa les lèvres du rouquin alors qu'il regardait l'heure pour la troisième fois en une minute. Il savait qu'habituellement, Fudou le rejoignait dans son sommeil, mais ce soir là Nagumo était trop angoissé pour dormir. Bien qu'il n'avouerait jamais que c'était pour cet idiot de vampire qu'il était nerveux.

Lassé d'attendre dans le vide, Nagumo se leva pour se servir à boire dans sa cuisine. Un café, même s'il savait que c'était contre-productif avec son insomnie. Tandis qu'il s'occupait à cela, il entendit un bruit venant de sa fenêtre le faisant sursauter, et il fit tomber sa cuillère sur le carrelage de la pièce.

\- Putain tu peux pas passer par la porte comme une personne normale ? _Rala Nagumo en ramassant la cuillère._

\- Je suis tout sauf normal je te rappelle, _se moqua Fudou._

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel, mettant la cuillère dans l'évier. Fudou en profita pour se glisser sans un bruit dans le dos du jeune homme, enlaçant sa taille et nichant sa tête dans le cou de l'humain. Le brun ne l'assumerait jamais mais l'odeur de son amant le calmait lorsqu'il était anxieux. Il sentait Nagumo tendu également, mais il se relaxa rapidement contre le torse du vampire.

\- Ca s'est passé comment ?

\- Tranquille, _répondit Fudou._

\- C'est toujours "tranquille" avec toi ! Merde Fudou, parle moi à la fin ! Tu joues ta vie là !

Nagumo se retourna pour faire face au vampire, plantant son regard or dans celui de Fudou. Un sourire étira les lèvres de celui ci, c'était bien pour le caractère fougueux de Nagumo qu'il avait craqué pour lui. Quelqu'un qui savait lui tenir tête, tout aussi chiant que lui, mais qui restait adorable à ses yeux. Habituellement, Fudou aurait rit et aurait taquiné le plus jeune - que c'était satisfaisant de le faire tourner en bourrique ! - mais cette fois, il sourit simplement, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Nagumo se laissa faire, surprit, et Fudou caressa ses joues de ses pouces.

\- Je ne mourrais pas, Haru', _souffla le vampire._ Mais oui, les prochains jours vont être… compliqués.

Nagumo n'eut pour seule réponse un hochement la tête, avant d'enlacer le cou du brun. Il posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux, soufflant pour relâcher la pression. Il n'avouait pas son inquiétude mais il savait que Fudou pouvait la sentir, alors il n'avait de toute façon pas besoin de mots. Ils restèrent entrelacés un moment avant que Nagumo ne finisse pas rompre l'étreinte. Il prit son café et s'installa à table, entraînant Fudou à sa suite.

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Un peu, fit le vampire.

Nagumo prit une gorgée de son café avant de tendre son poignet à Fudou. Celui ci posa ses doigts dessus, passant sa langue sur sa peau, provoquant un léger frisson au roux. Le vampire eut un sourire satisfait et Nagumo roula de nouveau des yeux, avant que les canines du vampire ne s'en fonce dans sa peau.

Cela n'avait jamais fait mal au rouquin. Fudou était vieux et il avait de l'expérience, ses morsures étaient toujours très bien calculées. Nagumo ne le disait pas à voix haute mais il y prenait presque goût, aux morsures quotidiennes. Finalement les deux amants discutèrent un moment, Fudou racontant pour une fois comment s'était passé sa réunion. Leurs doigts étaient entremêlés et ne se quittaient pas, même une fois le café de Nagumo engloutit. Une petite heure plus tard, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Nagumo étant déjà changé, il s'assit dans le lit, attendant simplement Fudou.

Le brun récupéra ses affaires de nuit, tournant le dos à Nagumo. Lorsqu'il retira son haut, le coeur du rouquin se serra. Fudou avait dans le creux du dos une marque au fer rouge, qui avait été mutilé par les propres griffes du vampire. Nagumo savait ce que ce genre de marque voulait dire. C'était des armoiries, on les gravaient au fer rouge dans la peau des esclaves. Fudou avait assez mutilé sa peau déjà meurtrie pour qu'on soit incapable de deviner quelles armoires étaient ainsi imprimé sur son corps, mais Nagumo savait lesquelles c'étaient.

Les armoiries impériales.

Le rouquin était un enfant des bidonvilles, il avait réussit à s'en sortir tant bien que mal dans sa vie et il était à présent confortable dans son appartement, mais il n'avait jamais connu les esclaves. Il avait même eut la chance d'y échapper, en général les enfants des rues sont les premières proies des vendeurs d'esclaves. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'avait vécu Fudou, la rage qu'il devait encore ressentir. Et très franchement, Nagumo la partageait. Savoir qu'on avait fait tant de mal à son amant…

Car Fudou était un sang-pur, et les sang-purs, on se les arrachaient sur le marché. Mais c'était aussi les plus féroces - et dieu sait que Nagumo aimait la fougue de Fudou - mais cela avait coûté cher au vampire. Les nombreuses cicatrices sur son corps en était la preuve.

Fudou fini par enfin rejoindre Nagumo au lit, et celui vint passer ses doigts sur les bras du vampire.

\- Dit, Haru ?

\- Mh ?

\- Fuit avec moi, _fit Fudou._ Devient un vampire et cassons nous de la capitale dans trois jours.

Nagumo s'étrangla avec sa salive, toussant franchement avant de dévisager Fudou, les yeux ronds.

\- Non mais t'as fumé où quoi ?!

\- Si tout se passe bien, j'aurais buté l'Empereur dans trois jours, tu te doutes bien que je vais pas pouvoir rester ici avec toi. Le but est que je fuis dans un autre pays, mais ca signifierait la fin de… nous.

Cette fois Nagumo se tut, son corps se tendant. Il avait repoussé l'idée le plus loin possible dans sa tête, mais il savait que Fudou n'allait pas laisser s'échapper une occasion de tuer l'Empereur. Et que très probablement, il allait devoir fuir, se cacher encore plus qu'actuellement. Il n'allait pas mentir, en réalité Nagumo était près à suivre Fudou. Il n'avait aucune attache; il avait bien des amis d'enfance, mais personne pour qui il était près à abandonner Fudou.

Quand à devenir un vampire, le couple en avait déjà discuté. Fudou n'était pas à son coup d'essaie et avait déjà transformé des humains, mais abandonner sa mortalité était chose difficile. Nagumo n'avait pas encore faire son choix, mais il était claire qu'il ne laisserait pas Fudou quitter le pays ainsi.

\- T'es con si tu penses que je vais te laisser partir sans moi, _fit Nagumo._

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Fudou.

\- Je peux t'emmener à la frontière demain,_ fit le vampire._ On se retrouverait dans la capitale du pays voisin et on pourrait enfin vivre sans se cacher.

\- C'est que ça sonne très tentant !

Nagumo ricana et le brun le regardait presque avec amour. Non Fudou n'était pas du genre hyper sentimental hein ! Mais bon, il fallait bien qu'il l'avoue. Il avait le rouquin dans la peau, aussi addictif que la nicotine. Il savait que Nagumo n'avait pas encore prit sa décision par rapport à sa proposition de devenir un vampire. Mais pour ce soir Fudou ne presserait rien de plus, il profitait de sentir son amant, chaud contre sa peau. D'être ainsi isolé du monde, respirant simplement son odeur, en caressant ses cheveux, sa nuque.

Dans trois jours, Fudou risquait sa vie. Mais il savait que Nagumo l'attendait ailleurs, dans un endroit meilleur pour eux deux. Et pour rien au monde Fudou aurait gâché leur chance d'être heureux.


End file.
